Sometimes a Rope Is Just a Rope
by Nintendo Maximus
Summary: Crandall recounts over Teamo's first mission and realizes he recruited Brenda for more than one reason. CrandallBrenda pairing.


**Sometimes A Rope Is Just A Rope**

**By Nintendo Maximus**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teamo Supremo; Disney does. I _do_ own Crandall and Brenda's children, since I created them, but that's a different story altogether. Cory Glazer (alias MOJOJOJO22) thought up the Teamo members' last names, but he doesn't mind me using them, since we're big Teamoshippers, and therefore pals.

**Author's Note:** For quite some time, I've believed that Crandall has a crush on Brenda. And also for a while, I thought I was the only one who believed that. But now I've become web buddies with other Teamoshippers, so I've written what is perhaps the first Teamoshippy fanfic ever on Fanfiction.net. (Well, unless Cory's putting some Teamoshippy into some of his current fics.) This is from Crandall's POV, of course. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

My name is Crandall Connors. At least, that's what my Earth-family and friends know me as. I've always figured myself to be a superhero from another planet. I don't know how I came to Earth. I don't know when I came to Earth. I don't know _why_ I came to Earth. But I know that... I came.

But if I really _am _from another planet, I ask myself...

Is it possible...

...to be in love...

...with an Earthling?

It had been a typical morning for me that day. The Cloaked Skull stood in front of me, Laser Pirate was to my right, and Madam Snake was blocking my left as I jumped into battle inside Baron Blitz's giant robot. With quick thinking, and just-as-quick superpowers, I took care of the whole villainous pack easily. "My work here is done," I said to myself. With the self-destruct timer at five seconds, I took off into the air and flew away right before the robot went boom. Once again, I had saved the state from becoming stomping grounds for the Baron's robot. It was definitely a typical morning for me. But then I had to wake up from the dream and get ready for school.

I didn't have any real super-threads like I do today, so at that time, I was just content to wear my old blanket like as if it were a cape, but I still relented to the handle of Captain Crandall. My Earth-mom questioned me about my wanting to do so. Having a belief to be from another planet, I've always referred to my family members as my Earth-relatives. My Earth-sister, Jean, believes that I just _think_ I'm a superhero from another planet. Well, looking over this confession, I'm starting to think that... maybe she's right. Maybe I _am_ as normal an Earthling as everyone in the state. (Well, except for most of the criminals.) But anyway, with my books in one hand, and an apple in the other, I was off to school, little suspecting of what was going to happen that particular day.

That specific Friday was a perfectly ordinary day at school. Or at least, as perfectly ordinary as a school day was back then. Back then, I had a habit of asking if whatever historical figures we were studying had anything to do with the supernatural. I still have that habit today. However, the following Monday, we'd be visiting the Waxworks of American History.

But there was soon to be more on our minds than a field trip, for at that moment, the PA system announced that there was an emergency at hand. Mrs. Woolingantz turned on the television monitor that masqueraded as the chalkboard, and on the screen appeared the state's resident newscaster. And boy, did he have news. Baron Blitz had escaped from the State Facility for the Insidious and Cruel! _Buh-zahh!_ I thought to myself. _I guess I'm going to battle this baron after all!_

The state governor, Kevin by name, then appeared on the screen. For someone whose state was in danger of being taken over by an insidious baron, he looked pretty calm. That was because he was looking to hire a superhero to defend the state. Mrs. Woolingantz told me that she feared that _one_ superhero wouldn't be enough to stop a villain as nasty as Baron Blitz. "Good thinking," I said, standing nearby. "I'll need help." I headed back to my seat, and wrote, on the back of my field trip permission slip, a list of possible super teammates.

At recess, I made an examination on the students I had listed. It seemed that most of my classmates didn't have what it took to be a hero. For one thing, Delvin was eating the plastic wrapper that his chocolate bar came in, and Joanne was trying unsuccessfully to walk up the slide, not to mention that Lovisa and Ernie weren't even attempting to catch the ball they were throwing to each other. Well, they were immediately disqualified before I could have any second thoughts.

Then, I saw her - the apple of my eye.

Well, of course it was perfectly obvious as to why I picked Hector Cortez to be my left-hand teammate. I mean, he was the state's skateboarding champion, and every team needs someone who excels in the speed department. Actually, it was also pretty obvious that I made Brenda Snyder my right-hand teammate because I had seen her fancy work with her jump rope. But now when I look back on that day, I think to myself that there may have been more than one reason that I chose Brenda. It could be how willing she was to fight bad guys when I told her and Hector, "You've been picked to join my superhero team!" It could be how she makes use of her rope so much that she thinks of it as a living object. But now I think that the most likely reason of all may be that I kind of sort of liked her in the crush-type way. Maybe even loved her. And I'm only a fourth grader!

So after school, my teammates, now with new superhero aliases of their own, beat it down to Governor Kevin's office. A lot of adults had come to the office building as well, all aiming to be picked by the governor. It turned out that these grown-ups were better suited for a weekday afternoon cartoon starring some egotistical superhero, because obviously they were much more concerned with their appearance than facing any counts in giant robots. Governor Kevin, noticing that we were a trio of fourth graders, didn't think much of us at first until the police sirens went off. Looking out the window, we could see from the police cars gathering outside that the bank was being robbed. Brenda, or Rope Girl as she would now be called, lassoed her rope to a tall lamppost. It was during our very first window exit that I made the first utterance of the name "Teamo Supremo!"

Touching down, Skate Lad (as Hector was now nicknamed), Rope Girl, and I went into battle with the bank robber. Using the peel I had stored away after eating a banana for lunch, I gave the robber the slip. We managed to get the money back, but we couldn't stop the robber from getting away, as we were halted by the Chief of Police. The Chief wasn't very thankful about us foiling the robbery, but Governor Kevin sure was.

The Governor was also keen on finding out if any of us managed to get a good look at the robber. Rope Girl was quick to answer the question, for she then pulled a dollar bill and, referring to the man pictured on the monetary paper, said, "It was this guy!" Maybe _that's_ what I liked about Brenda - she was smart _ and_ quick. But I had no time to think about why I saw a lot of light shining on her because I was in shock over the realization that the horse-rider who just robbed the bank was George Washington. But the good news was that Gov. Kevin was now positive that he had found the state's superheroes.

But the bad news was that it didn't change the fact that Baron Blitz was still on the loose. And we didn't have any clue why we had just witnessed our nation's first president robbing a bank. My teammates and I were trying to figure out those queries when Governor Kevin called to alert us about another crime going on! Things were about to get hot in more ways than one.

The Chief was putting up a "No Meddling" sign when we arrived, but we had other plans for the sign. We rode up to the scene of the crime, the Just Jewelry boutique, when the figure of Abraham Lincoln came storming out the door. I jumped off my bike and crouched down with the sign over my back. Skate Lad rode over the sign like a ramp and bounced right off the tall robber. Rope Girl then threw her rope and tied it around him. See? Fancy rope work.

But what happened next was even more shocking than the robbery - the figure of _ Not-So-_Honest Abe melted like a scoop of ice cream dropped onto the sidewalk on an extremely hot day in July... sometime in the afternoon before two and probably after eleven-thirty, with the temperature at over 101 degrees Fahrenheit... uh, where was I? Oh yeah. We watched in shock as the robber turned into a green puddle with eyeballs that then drifted into the nearby drainpipe. I tried to explain the whole thing to Governor Kevin and the Chief, but I guess now things were getting too strange for even the Governor to believe, because he then told us to "leave the crime fighting business to us grown-ups."

Needless to say, Hector and Brenda felt pretty bummed for being torn out of the Governor's good book, and they just felt like giving up. Mostly Hector. I'm not sure if Brenda had any say in that. But in spite of what had just happened, I wasn't going to give up on the case. I told them I needed some time to think. They got pretty curious when I mentioned that I had a secret hideout. So I led them to my secret hideout, hidden under my dog Action's doghouse, where I showed them my cleverly constructed three-dimension map of the state. OK, so it was made out of basketballs, buckets, cereal boxes and milk cartons, but at least I was being modest when Rope Girl asked me what it was. I was positive that Blitz was hiding somewhere in the state. Hector told me to just forget about it, because "it wasn't our problem anymore." I don't know what Brenda was thinking at that moment, but I sure hope she wasn't thinking of giving up the case like Hector was.

Remember that field trip I mentioned earlier? As I was showing my friends the idea I was assuming, my Earth-mom called in from up above and dropped down my permission slip. As I recalled the museum's name, everything suddenly started to fall into place. "I think I'm onto something!" I told my classmates, as I ran over to the megaphone that was long enough to reach Jean's room. My Earth-sister told me just what I needed to know - that wax melts in high temperatures. Now we knew why we had witnessed Lincoln having a meltdown. And like I was saying earlier, Brenda was quick and _smart_ (she's so smart she knows things that even _she_ doesn't know she knows!); and she was smart enough to know that wax statues of the presidents were supposed to be at the Waxworks. And that's where we would be going on Monday! The puzzle was about to have its final piece inserted.

Monday came quickly, and we soon found ourselves at the Waxworks with the rest of the class. I told my teammates to blend in with the rest of the kids, although Skate Lad figured it would be easier if we weren't wearing our super-threads at the moment. Jean had made the superhero costumes for us over the weekend, and Hector and Brenda had found their respective headwear in their closets. I tell you, Brenda's always said gloves and boots like hers are _the_ costume equipment for superheroes. At least that's what she always says. But I digress. 

The Hall of Presidents was closed for the season. Or at least, that's what the sign hanging on the door said. So while Mrs. Woolingantz led the rest of the class to see the Hall of Vice Presidents, my friends and I went to do a little bit of investigating. I know it's against the law to enter places that are closed, but after witnessing two robberies committed by wax look-alikes of two presidents, I figured that there had to be a different reason for the hall to be closed. Besides, neither of us had x-ray vision. The moment we opened the door had to be a cautious one for us. For no sooner than we entered the room then we suddenly started hearing a cackle. A fiendish cackle. An insidious and cruel fiendish cackle. An insidious and cruel fiendish German-accented cackle belonging to a baron. An insidious and cruel fiendish German-accented cackle belonging to a baron named Blitz!

My pals and I went in for a closer look. Sure enough, there was the sinister Baron Blitz himself, and he was making plans to all of the presidential wax statues in the vicinity. Judging from the "Presidents + Crime = $$$ = POWER!!!" scribbling on the blackboard behind him, and what we heard him saying, he was no doubt trying to take over the state! Anyway, long story short, we disabled all of the wax statues and captured Baron Blitz before he could flee the scene. It was during that struggle that I had the pleasure of helping Brenda give some of the Baron's henchmen the slip, with some fancy rope work, of course.

But our first adventure wasn't over just yet. Brenda was showing interest in asking if my Earth-mom would serve chocolate milk when a new dilemma arose. The Governor called to tell us that there was "trouble in the TechnoCenter". So, shouting out our battle cries, we were on the road again. My Earth-mom assumed we were learning a foreign tongue. She's never put two and two together and realized why she's never seen me and "that kid from Teamo Supremo" in the same place. I don't know what I'd do if she discovered my secret identity.

Trouble there was, in-deed. It was in the form of a computer-like being with a face, sitting in a purple hovering chair, calling himself Technor the Mechanized Man. This Technor guy claimed that he would soon be the ruler around here. And he showed us that he meant business by having his TechnoCreeps destroy our equipment. It was a pretty big loss for us all.

Rope Girl was practically weeping over her rope being torn apart. She was still crying over spilt milk when I confessed to Gov. Kevin that we had lost against Technor. But although no one in the room knew it, my heart was aching for her. Nothing made me sadder than seeing Brenda miserable. So when Paulsen (whom we were then introduced to) gave her her new Level 7 Rope, I perked up a bit. So long as Brenda was happy, I was happy. Eventually, with a lot of practice with these new weapons, we were able to defeat Technor.

Time passed. And as more and more villains caused agony for the state and we kept foiling them, I realized something. I was falling in love with my female teammate.

Yes, I was falling in love with Brenda.

That must have been the reason why I felt the way I did when it came to certain things about her. Why I felt sorry for her when she had to look after her baby brother when Baron Blitz struck back. Why I felt sorry for her the most when the Sinister Stylist gave us all bad haircuts. Why I felt incomplete when she gave up everything she stood for just to be like her idol, Tiffany Javelin (alias "the Songstress"), who was being a negative role model because of the Mischievous Manager's commands. Why I took pity on her when she admitted having aquaphobia during Dehydro's first strike. Why I was so anxious to give her that Rope Recoiler when the Birthday Bandit tricked into coming to his party that was really a trap. Why I was so upset about her leaving Teamo to join Dr. 'Droid's robot duplicate of Tiffany on tour. Why it felt so good for me to be holding her in my arms during our most recent battle with Technor.

In-deed, that had to be the real reason I recruited Brenda.

Sometimes a rope is just a rope.

I love you, Rope Girl.

* * *

Well, if you guys think that's not enough Teamoshippy fanfiction, don't you worry! I've got an even more Teamoshippy fanfic in the works, and I hope to have it done by Valentine's Day! Until then... uh... catch you on the flip side?


End file.
